After The Hospital Wing
by Somike
Summary: A few days after Ron is released from the hospital wing in HBP...


AFTER THE HOSPITAL WING

"You've never heard of Spiderman?!"exclaimed Hermione."Seriously 'Mione I've never heard of that guy. Who is he?" asked Ron. They were in the common room sitting by the fire. Harry entered the room. "Hey Harry, Ron's never heard of Spiderman!" said Hermione. "What the heck? Never heard of Spiderman! You must've had a really boring childhood!"."Oh you're one to talk...you lived like a muggle for the first 11 years of your life!" said Ron. "Touché" said Harry.

Ron had gotten out of the hospital wing a few weeks ago and Hermione had started to speak him again (they said their sorries to each other but they didn't get an opportunity to talk further).

Later the trio started doing their homework. Ron was struggling to figure out what to write for Snape's essay. Hermione came to his rescue as the two of them did a sort of combined study but as a matter of fact, Hermione did most of the work while Ron just stared at her.

Hermione noticed him staring at her after a while."Ron, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked."Whaa no….I wasn't…I was thinking about something that's all.." said Ron, his cheeks turning red. Hermione just smiled and continued with her work. Two hours later, they were done with their homework.

"I gotta go meet Dumbledore...see ya later guys" said Harry as he went out of the room through the portrait hole. "So..What do you wanna do?" asked Ron."Uhh...I dunno...let's go for a walk outside." "Fine". Ron took his coat from the chair and they were about to go out the portrait hole when Lavender came in. "Won Won!" she cried and kissed him. Ron heard Hermione groan as she went out the portrait hole." Why were you with Hermione? It's not like she's your friend let alone your GIRLFRIEND!"said Lavender. "She's one of my best friends!"said Ron."You two haven't spoken in weeks!"cried lavender as tears rolled down her cheek. This went on for a while and after some time Ron got sick of arguing with her and went outside. As he was walking towards Hagrid's hut searching for Hermione, he heard a whimper. He followed the sound and saw Hermione curled up in a ball sitting in front of a drooping sunflower, crying.

"'Mione! What happened? I was looking all over for you! Are you all right?" he said. "I' m ok…I'm ok" said Hermione as she got up. Ron hugged her."Why are you crying?" he asked. He already knew the answer to that question. He was just not sure about it."Ron, I need to tell you something. I just can't look at you with her Ron, I just can't!" cried Hermione. " I even sort of asked you out on a date before her…. I was looking forward to going to Slughorn's party with you…and then after that completely stupid fight we had, you just went and KISSED her! Why are you torturing me like this? Why?" cried Hermione.

Ron felt very bad. He really liked Hermione. Part of him even thought he loved her. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you this bad. You see, some time before the Quidditch match…after practice..I caught Ginny snogging Dean. I was already in a bad mood because practice didn't go so well….and I screamed at her. She then screamed back at me saying she can kiss whoever she wants and she said that Harry kissed Cho..which I knew…and that you kissed Krum. And I have fancied you since third year, and so when I heard that I became very angry. Then you sort of implied that I suck at being a keeper. I do suck but I didn't want to hear it from people, and certainly not from you. I felt useless and small. Harry is famous and great, you're super smart …and I'm useless. Due to all that I grew super angry and well, you know the rest. I'm so sorry Hermione, I really am! " said Ron, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry too, Ron, for underestimating your Quidditch skills. I didn't mean to imply that you are bad at it, because you're not! And no you are not useless. You are a great Quidditch player and a wonderful friend. And I didn't exactly kiss Victor...it was just a peck on the lips. This..is a kiss" said Hermione as she puller Ron closer and kissed him on the lips.

After spending the next half-hour near the lake, they headed back to the common room. "Oh my God! I just realized I gotta break up with Lavender. That's gonna be pretty easy since I just fought with her recently" said Ron and he told Hermione about that fight he had with Lavender."You can't break up with her now. End it in peaceful terms. Wait for her to calm down. I don't want her to get hurt." said Hermione. "Ok..it's your call…but mind you…I'm not very good with break-ups" said Ron."That's OK, I can wait " said Hermione as Ron kissed her again.

THE END

(I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY)


End file.
